


I'm not leaving him!

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Lost City Part 2, F/M, Gen, only a hint of Jack and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: A tiny last scene for Lost City Part 2
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Episode tags [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I'm not leaving him!

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know by now, these characters are not mine they belong to the good folk at Stargate.

“Sam, we need to go.” Daniel said to her, "Doctor Weir is expecting us to report back."

“I’m not leaving.” She told him simply.

“What?” He asked. “Sam—” he started to lecture.

“I said I’m not leaving _him_.” She repeated with the extra word.

“How long will you stay?” he asked her confused.

“I’ll find a way to make this work, to bring him back—the world needs Jack.” She insisted. “So go home get me my laptop, a sleeping bag and some field supplies. I’m not leaving him.”

Daniel nodded in an understanding as Teal’c came in the room behind them “The world needs Jack or you do?”

“Daniel—“she gritted her teeth while saying it to warn him.

“What about Pete?” he asked her.

“What about him?” she snapped.

“Isn’t he going to wonder why his fiancée has fallen off the end of the world.”

“Then tell him I’m on a top secret mission.” She scoffed.

“To save the man you really love?” Daniel whispered to her.

Sam looked him in the eyes, her mask up, her eyes throwing daggers at him. “That’s low Daniel.”

“Look I’m sorry you’re not happy with your life choices—” Daniel started.

“What do you know about my life choices—” Sam tried to counteract but Daniel continued to talk over the top of her

“but you’re in command of this mission—”

“When have you ever followed orders—”

“We need you if we’re ever going to win this war—”

“I don’t care about this war!”

“—you need to come back with us!”

“I’m not leaving him!” Sam shouted.

Daniel scoffed and walked away leaving Sam and Teal’c standing in the room together.

“Teal’c I can’t—” she said shaking her head.

He stepped forward allowing her to enfold herself in his arms and he heard her begin to cry. “You feel as though you don’t have the strength to leave him, that the only thing you can do is stay here to keep him safe.”

“I can’t leave him behind. I promised—never—never to—” she said shaking.

“You would be mistaken if you believed the leaders of your world won’t have someone here with him to keep his from danger—you in fact would not be leaving him behind. If you stay you can not help in the tasks necessary to bring him back—and I believe Samantha Carter our best chances of bringing him back— of not leaving him behind, lie with you.” Sam looked up at Teal’c as he continued “Colonel O’Neill needs you to leave this place, but by doing so, you will not be leaving him behind, you will be finding a way to bring him home.”

She sniffed before she nodded her head. “Thank you Teal’c.” She whispered to him.

He nodded before he said to her “Shall we depart?”


End file.
